Problem: Evaluate and simplify the following complex fraction. $\dfrac{ ~\frac {-5}{-2}~ }{ \frac{6}{7}} = $
A fraction bar means "divided by". $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ ~\frac {-5}{-2}~ }{ \frac{6}{7}}$ $=\dfrac{-5}{-2}\div \dfrac{6}{7} $ $=\dfrac{-5}{-2}\cdot \dfrac{7}{6} $ $=\dfrac{-35}{-12}$ $=\dfrac{35}{12}$ or $2\dfrac{11}{12}$